


Stopovers

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: ND HE finds someone to chat with.





	Stopovers

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini challenge, 2013. 'indulge'
> 
> (minor edits)

ND HE, permanently stuck with the nickname 'Hyi, had few indulgences in his life. Though, thanks to his accidental adoption by a former ZAFT commander, he was growing exceptionally fond of coffee. He stopped by to visit when he could, always ready for war stories and a full mug and never asked more than he thought he should.

Hyi had his life, though, which was as much of an indulgence as anything. Waltfeld didn't ask him any more questions than seemed proper, though Hyi was sure his existence was no mystery.

So coffee and war stories-- it was indulgence enough.


End file.
